Fuel To The Fire
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Ain't no justice in these moments but we'll find comfort when kingdom comes. They are bleeding you of every right we've ever earned..." As one bond breaks completely, others strengthen... maybe Finn and Amanda didn't realise when they first met how much would change. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**August 26th 2015… **_

_Yukie got angrier with every passing minute, waiting for Amanda… and then saw her guiding Bryan into the hotel and to Dakota._

_"Make sure he sleeps it off and doesn't run through the streets naked like last time." Amanda replied, Dakota nodding._

_"Tiny, you're the best at helping me clear my mind!" Bryan slurred, placing a sloppy kiss on Amanda's forehead before Dakota attempted to guide him to the elevator… and Yukie left the hotel bar and stormed over to Amanda._

_"You get your drunk self off of my friend!" Yukie retorted, pushing Bryan off of Amanda._

_"Hey, she's my friend too! Learn how to share!" Bryan responded._

_"She was my friend before you were in her life!" Yukie retorted, pushing Bryan once again._

_"Yukie, knock that off!" Amanda responded as she pulled Yukie back and Dakota guided Bryan to the elevator and into it, the doors closing._

_"That's right, go on back the hell wherever you came from." Yukie muttered at the closed doors, before walking off._

_'Walk away… let her cool off.' Amanda thought before she headed towards the elevator and got in._

_But as she did, Yukie did as well and forced her to turn around._

_"Let me guess, you think just letting me cool down will make me forget that your priorities are screwed up?! You abandoned me-" Yukie retorted._

_"I didn't abandon you, will you calm down? Traffic held us up, I'm sorry we got here late." Amanda responded, Yukie seeing that she was struggling to catch her breath… and turning worried. _

_"Are you okay?" Yukie asked._

_"Bryan swung without looking, accidentally knocked me down." Amanda responded, Yukie seeing a bruise on her chest and lightly rubbing Amanda's back._

_"Here, let me take you to the ER." Yukie repiled, while holding her up._

_"Can you call Finn?" Amanda questioned, Yukie nodding before they left…_

**Present time…**

Finn reached the ER and ran into the room, pulling Amanda into a hug… and Finn seeing the bruise through Amanda's hospital gown.

"What happened?" Finn asked, before looking at Yukie who still had alcohol on her breath. "What did you do?!" He asked, scaring Yukie off.

"It wasn't her… Bryan took a blind swing at me, calm down." Amanda explained as she rubbed her right hand up and down Finn's back to calm him, Finn doing so as Yukie walked back in cautiously.

"Sorry, Yukie." Finn apologized.

"I see what she means by you being protective." Yukie explained.

"Still, I shouldn't have assumed that you hurt her." Finn responded.

"I went off too. I guess she got scared and just hoped I'd calm down… Mandy, is someone mean to you when they're drunk?" Yukie replied.

"Seth gets angry when he drinks too much. That's one reason I don't hang out with him as often as I used to." Amanda explained. "If Wrestlers Court was still around, he'd be dragged into it." She muttered, startling Yukie.

"You definitely grew up too fast on the road." Yukie responded.

"True but I know what she meant by that. Wrestlers Court was something Dutch Mantell had the idea for after the murder of Bruiser Brody 27 years ago. If something happened, they'd all meet up in the locker room and basically hold a trial. It's a checks and balances system of sorts to make sure order was kept in the locker rooms." Finn explained.

"Back in the Attitude and Ruthless Aggression eras, Taker was usually the judge though Hunter and Bradshaw occasionally took that spot. Punishment sometimes was as light as paying their coworkers bar tab but people have been kicked out of the locker rooms as a more aggressive punishment. And no, I am not kidding when I say this, Chris once threw Miz out of the locker room and no one let him change in there for 6 months. And really, who's gonna challenge one of the leaders of the locker room?" Amanda replied.

"If this was gotten rid of, what settles things now?" Yukie asked.

"Upper management. Taker wrestles part time now, Bradshaw works commentary and Hunter is Executive Vice President of Talent Relations." Finn responded before they heard Seth yelling drunkenly as Dean dragged him into the ER.

"Yeah and you need to cut back on the bourbon, Rollins! No wonder Mandy quit drinking with you!" Dean muttered.

"She quit drinking with me because that slut is spreading her legs for Balor!" Seth retorted, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"You two stay here." Finn responded before he left the room… and Amanda and Yukie jumped when they heard a punch and Seth yelling in pain as Dean turned his anger to Finn.

"What the hell did you hit him for?!" Dean shouted.

"Because your Shield brother is a disrespectful ass and you let him get away with it! What kind of friend, let alone brother, are you to Mandy?! You're always taking this drunk motherfucker's side in things, Ambrose!" Finn yelled before he headed back into the room… and Amanda pulled him into her arms, the two holding each other as Yukie was in shock at what had transpired.

"Finn…" Amanda responded quietly.

"Please don't go back to him in any way if he won't calm down… he's not worth being in your life, Mandy, not when he treats you so horribly." Finn replied, Amanda nodding before they let go… but his left arm wrapped around her shoulders and she curled her fingers on her left hand around his as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

_'He cares about her so much and she's the same way with him.' _Yukie thought with a smile.

At the Omni Providence Hotel, Amanda took her makeup off and got cleaned off and dried off before she got into a pair of hiphugger panties.

Pulling one of Finn's shirts on, Amanda towel dried her hair before running anti frizz cream through it and pulling it into a messy top bun before putting the towels up to dry… and heading into the room, climbing into the bed and Finn pulling her into his arms.

She smiled at him and closed her eyes… and Finn kissed her on her forehead.

"I've got you, Babes. No one's ever gonna hurt you again." Finn whispered before he closed his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, both were able to rest easier.


End file.
